Save Me
by Raine Ishida
Summary: Sora receives a phone call late one night to hear the shaky voice of his best friend, Riku, pleading for help. When Sora finds him, he's shocked at Riku's state. AU. Very mild Kairi bashing.


**Save Me**

By Raine Ishida

**Pairing**: Riku/Sora is suggested, but not blatantly obvious. It's able to be looked over. Otherwise, Kairi and Sora is suggested as well.

**Alternate Universe**.

**Setting**: Urban city area, with slums on the outskirts of town, known for the red light district, famous for drug users and prostitutes.

**Plot**: Sora receives a phone call one night from an old friend in grave danger. Who he rescues is the last person he'd expect to find in such an area.

---

Sora wasn't expecting his phone to ring when it did that night after eleven PM.

He nudged Kairi, who'd fallen asleep on his shoulder during the movie, and she sat up while he answered his phone. The voice on the other end was shaky and hard to hear.

"Hello?" Sora asked, the light from his phone lighting on his face. Kairi rubbed her tired eyes as she watched the credits roll on the television screen. She'd fallen asleep some time ago. Why hadn't he woken her up? She turned to frown at Sora but saw that he was already wearing one.

"Riku?" He stood up and waved off Kairi's reaching hands. "Where are you? Tell me where you are; I'll come get you."

--

_When he arrived, I wasn't really sure what was happening- I was almost certain I'd died before he'd come and this was an angel coming to take me home. Not that I deserved to go anywhere good for all the stuff I'd been into. I sat there on the cement, shivering against a brick wall in the shady part of town while I waited. A motorcycle came up really close, the light of it restricting my view of who was walking towards me. The light was behind him, so I figured it was someone who didn't want to be seen. The light behind him…made him look like an angel. Or a dream. Please, let it be a dream…_

"Riku?"

_Not a dream. Sora. Save me, Sora…please, get me out of here._

Riku would never lay down his pride enough to openly beg Sora for freedom from the chains in which he'd bound himself.

"…Sora?"

"Hey, white boy! Stop taking all the good ones!" A lewd voice. An equally lewd comment after. Sora turned towards the voice and frowned, shaking his head as two young men around their age approached. "What's a nice kid like you doing in a place like this?" said one, looking Sora up and down.

Riku said nothing from where he sat.

_Go away, go away, go away…guys, just get lost for once, please…_

The boy stepped up to Sora and grinned. "How about it? The white boy's tired. He's had a long night."

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Piss off," he hissed. The boy turned and shrugged. "Your loss. White boy's no good when he's wasted."

Riku's fists were clenched tightly in his lap. His body language spoke worlds. He was sitting against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest while his fists, drawn tightly, were tucked away. His hair fell over his eyes, and from what Sora could see, Riku's eyes were closed. He saw no aquamarine sparkle from beneath silver, but from what Riku's posture suggested, the taller young man would not be looking up at Sora any time soon.

Sora knelt before Riku, reaching out a hand. "Riku…What are you doing here?"

Riku blinked several times. _Waiting for you to come rescue me. _

"I…I need to get out of here, Sora. I'm…scared." _I admitted it. I told him I was scared. That's the first step, isn't it? The first step to admitting you have a problem is telling someone…or is that…the first step to getting help is admitting you have a problem? Who knows. Sora, save me…Take me away from here._

Sora reached for Riku's hands and drew him up to stand. "Can you walk?"

_Can I lean on you? _"Yeah…I think."

"I brought an extra helmet. You'll have to hold on pretty tight. Can you manage?" Sora asked, handing Riku the bike helmet and helping him on the vehicle. Riku said nothing but put his arms around Sora's waist. "Hang on," the blue-eyed boy said and they were off into the night. Riku said nothing the entire ride.

_Can I stay here forever, holding on, never to let go of you again? The last time I saw you we were parting ways. Why is it, Sora, that the next time you have to see me I have to be like this? I'm so ashamed…Here I was supposed to be being strong for you. Let me sit here forever with you, where I know I'll be safe. Nothing can hurt me…not when I'm with you._

"We're here," Sora said, parking his bike. The two walked a silent trek to Sora's apartment where he closed the door behind him. "The bathroom's through there. I want you to go in there and sit down. I'll get you some clean clothes."

Riku smirked beside himself. _I don't take orders, Sora. But I guess if they're from you…And it beats sitting in an alley, begging for more money, more smokes, drugs…anything to stop the pain. I'm gonna start detoxing soon._

Sora entered the bathroom with a couple of towels, some antiseptic and a washcloth as well as a bundle of clothes. Riku sat on the toilet seat, slouching heavily. Sora said nothing as he wet the washcloth with warm water. With a gentle touch, he urged Riku to sit up straighter while he went to work on a gash on Riku's cheek. "I won't ask you how you got this."

_It hurts to say no to some people…_

"I'll have to get you to shower after I clean these cuts. I brought you some clothes. Hope you don't mind wearing my boxers," the brunette said with a chuckle. "They're clean."

Riku smiled, despite himself. "I don't mind. Will they fit?"

Sora shrugged. "You've lost weight. I'm sure they'll fit."

"You've always been smaller than me."

"Skinnier, maybe," Sora muttered. There was that competitive edge that Riku had missed so dearly. Playful banter was rarely received in his day and age.

_I've missed you, Sora. Why didn't I call you sooner?_

"Take your shirt off," Sora said, turning to the sink to re-wet the cloth. His command caught Riku off guard. "What?"

"Just do it. You've got blood on your shirt, and I won't be surprised to find cuts under there, too."

The brunette was so insistent in the way he stood there with the warm cloth and expectant eyes that Riku had to listen to him. He removed his shirt slowly, favoring his left arm, hoping Sora wouldn't notice. Sora noticed. But not before he noticed how skinny Riku really was.

"Oh man, Riku…what happened to you out there?" he whispered, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Instead, he knelt down in front of Riku to tend to the wound on his arm. Bar fight. Sure, okay.

_Don't look further down my arm, Sora, I don't want you to see the…_

"Needle marks?" Sora whispered, touching the spot gingerly. His eyes were filled with nothing but concern as he lifted his face to meet his friends' eyes. Riku could hear his own heart breaking. Of all the things in the world he never wanted, he never wanted to hurt Sora like this. Never.

_I'm sorry, Sora. _

"These next few days are going to be rough, aren't they? You have drugs in your system, don't you," Sora said softly, casting his gaze downward towards Riku's spotted arm. Riku sighed.

"Why are you doing this for me?" the silver haired boy whispered. Sora stood and put the washcloth in the sink. He met Riku's eyes with a small smile. "Regardless of whether it's been a year since we've talked…you're still my best friend, Riku. Don't be stupid."

_What did I do…to deserve you in my life after all the wrong I've done?_

"Now go take a shower and I'll bandage that gash on your arm after you're cleaner."

Riku wouldn't argue.

--

The hot water burned but felt cleansing in a way Riku couldn't describe as it ran down his body. His mind was racing. All he could think about was the fact that only a door separated him and his freedom. His best friend. Sora. Sora had once again come to save the day.

_I always thought I was the strong one, but no. It's always been you, hasn't it? You're always getting me out of trouble, Sora. How is it that you'll forgive me after you find out (because I know you will) all that I've done out there? How will you…be able to look at me the same??_

_How will I…be your friend?_

_--_

Sora looked up when Riku opened the door, clad in Sora's boxers and sweatpants. His hair was messy and he was still unkempt-looking. Sora was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. The TV was off.

"C'mere," Sora said, gesturing with a hand. Riku walked over and sat on the couch next to his friend. Using bandages from a first aid kit Sora had found somewhere in the kitchen of the apartment, Sora wrapped Riku's arm and put some antiseptic on his face. While he smoothed it on with a cotton ball, he smiled to himself. Riku couldn't help but study the face of the boy before him, who was no longer really a boy, but a young man of twenty. Sora had always had a young face, and while it was still young, it was stronger and more handsome. Still, Sora was one that Riku would always be able to use the word 'beautiful' for.

_Do you know you're beautiful, Sora? Does Kairi tell you? Does she even notice?_

"How's Kairi?" Riku whispered when Sora stood up to run a comb through Riku's tangled silver hair. "She's fine. She's become a nurse, actually. She's in her fourth year of med school, actually," the brunette relayed as he combed. Riku could have groaned for how nice it felt to have someone brush his hair. Normally, he wouldn't trust anyone touching him, but this was different. This touch…he trusted.

"You okay?" Sora asked, when he noticed Riku had fallen quiet. "Or did you want to brush your own hair?" he said with a grin. Riku shook his head suddenly. "No, no, don't stop…"

The brunette smiled and kept brushing as Riku leaned his head back into the brush. "It feels nice."

"It feels nice to have someone take care of you for once, you mean. Well, I'll make food for you, but I won't feed you. I may tuck you in, but I won't read to you. Even I have my limits," Sora joked. It was well past one AM. Riku didn't blame him.

"Why aren't you in bed? I can…do all this myself."

"Whatever," Sora replied with a shrug, setting the comb down and resuming his place on the couch facing Riku. "I'd probably still be up."

Riku studied his friend some more. He was sure he himself was a sight having lost all his weight. He probably had very little muscle left. His hair was still long, his eyes were still a striking color…but he didn't look like himself. He'd hated the reflection he'd seen in Sora's mirror. It wasn't him. At least…it wasn't who he wanted to be. Not now, not ever.

"So are you and Kairi…" Riku started. Sora made a face. "Not really. We hang out a lot and I think she thinks there's something there, but…I don't really think there is. I mean, maybe in the future, but not right now." Sora shrugged and stood up, going to the closet and coming back with some blankets and a pillow.

"Is the couch okay?" he asked, handing the items to Riku, who nodded. "It beats the streets in a second."

Sora winked. "Just doing my job." He turned to go to his room but stopped and turned back. "Hey Riku? I'm taking the next few days off to make sure you get on your feet again."

Riku frowned. "Sora, you don't have t-"

"No, I want to." The brunette turned to his bedroom again and paused, his hand on the door. "Riku?"

"Yeah?"

The whisper was almost unheard. "Thanks for calling me…"

_Thank you, Sora…for coming. _

--

Three hours later, Riku was still awake. The sound of Sora's apartment was bothering him.

_What bothers me, really…is that there's no sound at all. It's the silence I'm not used to. It's so quiet in here…_

_What do I usually hear at night, sleeping under newspapers or in a sleazy motel room? Screams. Gunshots. Shady deals happening just outside. Rats scurrying for the same garbage I might end up having if I can't get something to eat… I need a fix. I can't see straight. My head hurts…I'm going to be sick._

Riku couldn't help the groan. Everything hurt. His body ached from the detox, as well as the fact that it seemed to know he was in a place where he could relax so the strength that he'd built up to the elements was letting go. His vision swam, his head ached. He was so dizzy.

Sitting up, he put his hands over his eyes. Behind his eyelids, lights danced even brighter. He couldn't control his breathing and his pulse was racing as a cold sweat began to break over his brow.

He didn't hear Sora's door open behind him as he trembled on the couch, his quaking so apparent that his hair shook in front of him. He jumped, startled, as hands encircled his arms beside him, drawing him back against a firm chest. Nothing was said. Nothing had to be.

Sora pulled Riku against his chest and stroked his hair as the boy trembled in his arms, knowing there was no way he'd be finding drugs tonight, but at the same time…knowing that the boy who held him that night actually cared about him.

Riku fell asleep shortly after, to the sound of Sora's heartbeat in his ear.

--

Sora woke up on his own couch, confused at first, but coming to his senses when he saw Riku next to him, sidled up like a child, which Sora would never admit to Riku's face. The brunette couldn't help the hand that reached up to brush away the silver hair from Riku's forehead. "Riku, what happened to you that's turned you into this? I'm not supposed to be stronger than you…"

_I think, maybe…you always were._

Maybe a similar situation had occurred when they were younger, spending sleepovers together and being able to share the same bed without problem or perversion. At this age, and with the way that those boys had spoken to Sora about Riku and even about Sora himself, Sora knew that Riku was definitely past the point of innocence. Sora could see it in his eyes. His best friend was haunted. His eyes had never lied to him before and they certainly wouldn't start now.

Sora continued to smooth Riku's hair with delicate fingers when the boy began to stir. Sora couldn't help his smile when Riku snuggled against his chest with a sigh. The brunette's heart swelled with love for the boy. "I've missed you, Riku. You should have called me sooner."

_I wanted to. _

_What would Kairi say if she came in and found us like this, Sora? _

_She'd assume the worst, I guess. She always had the ability to assume things. Or tease. Or make a simple thing like love and friendship seem really complicated. But it really isn't, is it? Is it wrong that maybe…just maybe I like being here with you? Would it scare you …to know that?_

_Would you be afraid to stay here with me…forever?_

_--_

Sora made Riku some breakfast later that morning and Riku ate, but not much. Sora left it with a joke about getting that meat back on his bones. "After all, we can't have me more muscular than you, Riku. It just doesn't seem right."

The silver haired boy had just chuckled, eating the eggs Sora had made for him. Kairi had called twice. The number had lit up Sora's phone until it had vibrated itself off of the table.

"I'll call her later," Sora had excused. Later. Later meant…after he was done taking care of Riku.

_Is it really…a day when I'm more important than Kairi?_

As if Sora had heard, he turned and smiled at Riku from where he stood, washing the breakfast dishes.

_You always have been, _Riku heard. That was all he needed.

--

Kairi had come over after her shift that evening. She was still in her nursing scrubs when she came in. She seemed shocked to see Riku on the couch dressed in Sora's clothing and nursing a nasty bruise on his cheek.

"Riku?" she whispered, walking cautiously to him.

"Hey Kairi," he replied with a nod. He remained seated, not expecting her to hug him or greet him with any manner of friendship whatsoever. Which is why she shocked him when she sat down next to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Do you know how worried we were?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "We". Interesting term. One might use it in a sentence where they were trying to convince the listener that both persons had been worried.

Sora had been. Kairi hadn't ever mentioned Riku since the night before, when Riku's call had woken her from her peaceful slumber against Sora's shoulder.

Kairi and Riku talked for awhile, mainly about her, which was okay with both of them, as neither he nor she wanted to discuss Riku's recent whereabouts. Sora stood behind them, leaning against a wall. This was awkward. How would he fix it?

--

"How long is he going to stay here?" Kairi whispered to Sora from where they stood in the kitchen. Sora was leaning against the counter, Kairi standing in front of him, her arms on either side of him so he couldn't escape.

"Dunno, Kairi. He's not well. I have to make sure he's healthy enough before we send him anywhere. We send him to a hospital or a doctor or whatever and they'll stick him in rehab without hesitation."

Kairi frowned. "Don't we want him in rehab?"

"He needs to want it."

"But Sora…where will he stay if he's here?"

"The couch. Or my bed," Sora added, feeling bold enough to defy the woman. "If I feel like the couch that night," he added. The relief on Kairi's face amused him.

Perish the thought that Sora would entertain homosexual feelings.

"When will we be able to hang out again…? Just the two of us?" Kairi's recent pushiness really bothered him. In fact, she was so close to him that he could feel her breath on his lips and was almost certain he could feel her heartbeat against his chest as well. She was leaning in, perhaps to kiss him when Riku came in.

"Sorry!" Riku cried, his cheeks flushing. Sora pushed Kairi back gently. "Don't be, you weren't interrupting." Kairi's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He'd never protested before! Never!

"Well, I think…I should get going," Kairi said. "I'll be around. Call me, Sora." She turned to Riku and drew a soft hand to his cheek gently. "I'm glad you're okay, Riku. I really, really am."

Riku could sense that she meant it. He smiled. "Thanks, Kairi. See you later."

Kairi left the apartment, closing the door behind her. Sora groaned and leaned against the counter.

"What was that about?" Riku asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Ugh, who cares…I'm exhausted."

"Yeah," Riku joked. "Taking care of the sick takes a lot out of a person."

"You're not sick, Riku. You just…"

"Need care?" _Need you?_

"Something like that. Anyway, I'm going to bed in a bit. Want to watch TV for awhile before that?"

Riku nodded. "Sure."

Eventually, it ended up that Sora spent the night on the couch with Riku again. Riku's night sweats were just as bad as the night before, which the brunette expected. This time…Riku had begun to talk through his nightmares. Sora eventually had to wake the older boy and stroke his hair until he realized where he was.

"Riku," Sora said softly, leaning over to look at Riku's haunted eyes where they were as Riku's head was in Sora's lap. "…I know you don't want to talk about it, but can you tell me what…happened on the streets? How did you end up like this?"

_It's rough out there, Sora. I thought of you every day. That might be the only thing that kept me alive back then._

"It's…hard, Sora. You fall in with the wrong crowd and slowly start getting into things you know are bad for you…it starts small- alcohol and cigarettes or something and eventually you start experimenting with different kinds of drugs." He paused to shudder. Sora lifted his hand from Riku's hair for a moment until the shiver had passed. "…the addiction takes care of the rest," Riku continued. "From there, you have to figure out how to pay for it all. Money's hard to come by in the slums," he said very softly. His eyes burned with shame.

"I did what I had to do…to get the money…to get the drugs."

_I'm sorry._

"You…what those boys said…?"

"They're buddies of mine, I guess you could say. We were all in the same…business. They make fun of me because I was better at getting clients than them."

"Riku…"

Riku could hear his best friend's heart breaking. "Don't go back!" Sora exclaimed, lifting Riku's head from his lap and taking his hands, squeezing tightly. "I know it's hard…getting over the addiction, but…you can't…do that to get the money, Riku, you just can't!" The emotion in his eyes burned Riku's chest like fire.

_I've hurt you so much, Sora. How can you be my friend?_

"How can you sit here and look at me and call yourself my best friend after all this crap?" Riku asked. Sora shrugged, his eyes sad as he smiled. "I don't know."

He drew Riku's hands up so the boy could see their hands clasped together. "But you're here now. You're safe, and you're with me."

_That's why it's okay. That's why I know I'll be alright._

"Sora…"

The brunette shook his head. Words weren't necessary at this point. Sora leaned against the back of the couch, having let go of Riku's hands.

Riku drew up his courage and reached for the hand of Sora's closest to him. He laced their fingers and smiled at how comfortable it felt.

"We're not kids anymore, you know?" Riku asked.

Sora, his eyes far away but his heart pounding, nodded softly. "Riku, we can't just…sit here like this, we can't hold hands anymore or share a bed anymore without it looking…"

"Bad?" Riku squeezed his friend's hand. "I don't care."

_Not anymore._

Sora turned to look at Riku. "What?"

"I said I don't care…Sora, you're my best friend. I…can't imagine where I'd be if I hadn't found that quarter on the ground and called you…it's almost a miracle that I remembered your number." Riku's eyes were dark. His hair covered most of his eyes, which were downcast anyway.

Sora turned to Riku, their hands still clasped. "It's a miracle you're alive."

The brunette reached forward and lifted Riku's chin so he could see his face. "And it's a miracle you're here with me." He pulled his friend into an embrace. As he wrapped his arms around Riku's thin frame, he felt the boy's body rack with a sob.

"Riku, we may not know what'll happen in the future, or why either of us are here tonight…but we're together again. We can handle anything together, can't we?"

Riku sniffled, his face in Sora's neck. His voice was barely audible as he whispered something that brought a smile to Sora's lips.

"_We'll go together."_

---

A.N. This is actually an idea I had in the shower. I had no idea it would turn out to be eight pages. Oh well. I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go with this, and I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be Sora/Riku or just Sora and Riku, if you follow. I'm not sure. Go with body language, go with hidden feelings, go with what you like best. Best friends can be close like that and not be gay, if that's your fancy. However, if you're like me and know that devotion like that can only be love…go for it. I kind of wanted them to kiss, but…I didn't think it was appropriate, really. I know I'll get slammed for NOT having them kiss. Hehe, oh well. Thanks for reading.


End file.
